Somewhere
by Kazeren
Summary: A singer and her song awakens a buried memory Duo never knew he had. Onshot songfic.


Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, Episode Zero would really have been an episode, not just a manga.

Timeline: After Endless Waltz, one maybe two years.

* * *

Duo Maxwell flashed his I.D. card at the bouncer that stood outside the club. The large man merely waved the two through, barely glancing at his and Heero's cards. Duo remembered hearing that ages ago the legal drinking age was twenty-one. Duo mentally huffed. Like a little thing like age would stop him when he had a long day.

_I will not fall, won't let it go_

_We will be free when it ends_

Duo barely paid the two singers on stage any attention as he dodged around the crowd, a weary Heero just behind him. All Duo had eyes for was the bar on the opposite side of the large room.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you,_

_But now you are slipping away…oh_

_(What have you done now?)_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you._

Heero and Duo had just returned from a long day of 'guarding' Relena as she went about her duties. Heero easily tuned out the back and forth dribble most of the politicians spouted, content on looking for any threat to Relena's safety. Duo wasn't so skilled, and his patience was quickly consumed. Especially since the topic of today's discussion was a restoration of some of the poorer colonies. Some of the politicians were adamantly against it, in a stereotypically 'rich vs. poor' way. How Duo ever kept his quick temper down was beyond Heero.

The two finally made it to the bar. Duo promptly took a seat and let his head drop to the counter with an audible thump. As Heero ordered their drinks, he heard Duo muttering curses at most of the politicians they had listened to that day. The two on stage finished their duet, and the bartender brought them their drinks. In the sudden silence from the live band, the crowd went wild, and Duo groaned.

"Whose idea was it to go drinking?" Duo asked, raising his head. Heero just shrugged and pushed Duo's beer to him. "Yours." he said in that monotone he knew got on Duo's nerves.

"Well," Duo started, "you coulda done a better job of talking me out of it." He took a swig of his beer. The next song from the band had already started up, with a soft piano accompanying the female's gentle vocalizing, then she began singing.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign._

_Instead there is only silence, _

_Can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping, _

_Need to know where you are._

_But one thing is for sure,_

_You're always in my heart._

"We have beer at home." Duo continued, "We could've just avoided this crowd and…" Duo cut off. Swinging around he took a real look at what he only glimpsed in the bar's mirror.

_I'll find you somewhere._

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_I just need to know whatever has happened, _

_The truth will free my soul._

"Heero," Duo's voice was strangled. "Please tell me I'm drunk." Heero turned around. "What? Your glass isn't even half empt-" Heero stopped.

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home._

_I want to embrace you, and never let you go._

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul._

_Living in agony, cause I just do not know,_

_Where you are._

The singer on stage had both hands wrapped around the microphone as she sang, her eyes closed. She wore a black long sleeved sweater and a pair of black jeans. A thin cloth of sheer red was wrapped around her slender waist. Most of the stage lights were out, except for the one shining down on the girl. The bright light glinted off the long chestnut hair that fell in gentle waves down her back.

Heero looked from the singer to Duo, who held his own long braid, as if he needed physical proof that the girl on stage didn't steal it from him. Duo just stared at her, his hands trembling.

_I'll find you somewhere._

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_I just need to know whatever has happened, _

_The truth will free my soul._

"Duo, what do you remember of your family?" Duo shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all, I just woke up one day and everything was gone…" Suddenly Duo smelled smoke. He heard the grumble of a building starting to cave in. Fire crackled all around him. There was a little girl reaching for him, tears streaming down her cheeks, spilling out from violet eyes. She was trying to get to his hiding place. He wanted to reach out to her, but he was petrified of the shadows that ran through the destroyed home. Suddenly a shadow took a more solid form, and a man in uniform bent down and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. She screamed, even more tears falling. "Bubba!" She called out. But it was too late. The wreckage was on fire, and the house was starting to collapse. Then everything went black.

The girl on stage now had her eyes open, the violet irises brimming with tears. Duo shook his head. The singer's voice was a more grown up version of the little girl in the burning building. The little girl that called out to him, using a child's adaptation of 'brother'.

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching._

_Whatever it takes, I need to know._

_I'll find you somewhere._

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_The truth will free my soul._

"I blocked it out. I can't believe it. I made myself forget." Duo looked at Heero, his eyes full of confusion and pain. Duo took a ragged breath. "Heero, I think I had a twin…"

* * *

A/N: Too clichéd? This idea was poking at me for awhile and I had to get it typed out. Kinda like my other oneshot…that was a songfic too. Abrupt ending I know, but I've got too many multi chapters unfinished to start another one.


End file.
